The instant invention relates generally to magnetized retaining devices and more specifically it relates to a magnetic fuel tank cap which provides a magnet on top of the cap, so that the cap can be retained to the frame of the motor vehicle when removed from the filling inlet tube.
There are available various conventional magnetized retaining devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.